Awesome Sun
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Presentes en un mundo donde la magia y el amor se unen, nuestros pelinaranjas tendrán que pasar por infortunios para lograr obtener el bienestar para todos en Karakura. Orihime Inoue era un sol que debía colisionar con Ichigo Kurosaki, un agujero negro que se tragaría la luz de ella.


Sean bienvenidos y espero disfruten de esta nueva idea que se me vino apenas a la cabeza n/n

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Awesome Sun **

Cuando tienes la edad suficiente para darte cuenta de tus errores, de los miedos y lo que has logrado hasta ahora, volteas a tu pasado y con una gran sonrisa y gesto amable le saludas.

18 años han pasado desde que Ichigo nació del vientre de su amada madre. Masaki Kurosaki, hermosa mujer de virtudes y enseñanzas que poseía un cariño especial hacia su hijo.

Día tras día aquella mujer de cabellos castaños visualizaba a su apenas niño y encontraba en él una mirada perdida entre los cielos de luz y nocturnos. Su madre jamás pudo tener más hijos que su pequeño y cuando éste nació su padre desafortunadamente murió.

Pero las desgracias no afectaron a la familia. Mas que felices se mantenían juntos, pero los tiempos eran duros y dificiles. Ichigo, llamado así por su incalculable voluntad por proteger era un niño de cabellos extraños, denegado por el resto de los idiotas que lo etiquetaban en la asquerosa sociedad donde pertenecía.

Ahora, convertido en un hombre de apariencia bastante atractiva era el suspiro y desvelo de las jovencitas del pueblo, pero para él no le era interesante tratar con ninguna de ellas. Mientras hacía su caminata matutina recordaba todos los días en que crueles barones lo agarraron a golpes, lo sometieron hasta hacerlo sangrar y en ocasiones… llorar.

Pero nada de eso había en este nuevo mundo, un sol naciente resplandecía en la frontera o más bien, una inusual cabellera larga de colores cálidos apareció frente a sus marrones ojos hipnotizantes

Aquella mujer, puesto que por el cuerpo que se poseía no podía tener menos de 22 años, cargaba unas cajas que por desgracia, cubría su rostro completamente. El joven, decidido por visualizarla se acercó al notar que los problemas del peso del objeto se hacían presentes para ella.

Con delicadeza, Ichigo tomó las cajas y las retiró, mientras poco a poco un rostro de porcelana junto con los ojos platinos más hermosos que pudiesen existir fueron impacto ante él tomándolo desprevenido.

Sin notarlo, el pelinaranja resbaló hacia atrás dejándose aplastar por el peso de la mercancía que la joven ya confirmada trasportaba.

-¿E-estás bi-en? -tartamudeó ella pues no estaba acostumbrada a un encuentro tan cómico como el que se le presentaba.

-S-sí me encuentro bien, no te preocupes -le aseguró el joven sobándose un poco las áreas afectadas

-L-lo siento ha sido cul-pa mía -se excusaba la chica moviendo sus manos con notorio nerviosismo y cubriendo a la vez su sonrojado rostro

Ahora era cuando lo notaba, aquella chica no pertenecía a este aburrido lugar, no dónde hay tipos tan asquerosos y morbosos como los de aquí, de ser así aquella hermosura no tendría una personalidad tan amable y respetuosa. Ella era un sol naciente, uno fabuloso que iba iluminando cada lugar por el que se posaba, ella era…

-Orihime ¿podrías darte prisa? -exclamó una voz femenina.

Interrumpió aquel llamado al ensoñamiento de Ichigo que al parecer no sonaba del todo amable.

-Me disculpo, debo volver y darme prisa -dijo ella tomando las cosas y retirándose con mucha velocidad.

Sin poder mencionar otra palabra, sentado sobre el pavimento del lugar, Ichigo Kurosaki sufrió de un golpe bajo a su dura personalidad, había quedado cautivado por aquel sol.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se levantó dándose cuenta de que aquella joven ya no se encontraba más en el lugar y que su corazón latía veloz y salvaje. ¿Quién era ella para poder causarle tales sensaciones? ¿Con qué derecho se creía para dejarlo así?

Oh no, él era Ichigo Kurosaki, un conquistador de grandes mundos, pero más no de soles.

Mejor iré a casa, este paseo ha salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba -bufó y se encaminó a su hogar donde su preciosa madre lo estaría esperando con un delicioso desayuno.

Aquel lugar sólo fue el punto donde se colisiono un gran astro para ser devorado por un agujero negro. El sol no brillaría porque su luz sería tragada cruelmente.

Los pasos del camino eran constantes, él iba pensativo y con una pendiente sonrisa en su rostro. Ichigo no era malvado pero sus actitudes a veces podía delatarlo.

Llegando a su habitación desesperado, tomo una toalla que se encontraba en la cabecera de su cama y procedió a darse una larga ducha. Ojalá que hubiesen sido solo los nervios del momento pero no… Ichigo no deseaba caer ante nadie y mucho menos, aquella desconocida.

Su madre no se encontraba en la casa, de ser así ya habría notado l cambiante personalidad de su hijo. ¿Qué le sucedía? La estúpida pregunta sin respuesta.

Ya relajado decidió reposar sobre su cama y ahí fue cuando tuvo un profundo sueño que lo sumergió en una nube de fantasía debido a ella.

Nada estaba normal en este día y nada volvería a estarlo desde la colisión.

_-Awesome Sun-_

Con un carmín apoderando fuertemente sus dulces mejillas aquella radiante hermosura de prominencias delanteras estaba distraída en sus tareas diarias, no era una sorpresa que así se encontrara, puesto que desde tiempos atrás ella era despistada.

Orihime era un huérfana adoptada por Ikumi Unagiya , una comerciante bastante apreciada en el mundo de los grandes negocios y por mala suerte socia de Urahara Kisuke, denominado para ella como un sucio usurero por su falta de seriedad durante un prospero negocio.

Sin duda aquella mujer era gran amiga de ese extraño hombre y sin importar las ´desconfianzas´ ella estaba segura de que no podría tener como socio a ninguna otra persona en aquel derrumbado mundo.

Ikumi era joven y hermosa, había perdido a su hijo prematuramente en un accidente y desde entonces vivió de un profundo odio y resentimiento hacia sí misma. Cayó en depresión y la bebida, sus negocios cayeron y ella estaba al borde de la muerte si no fuese sido rescatada por Urahara desde ese entonces.

Superó la pérdida de su pequeño y en su lugar adoptó a una pequeña que se lo recordaba mucho, esta niña era Orihime Inoue, de apenas 9 años tuvo la suerte de encontrar a la maravillosa mujer como lo era Ikumi. Sin embargo, ésta poseía un carácter bastante… desordenado o bipolar, era estricta, fuerte, dura. Pero todo aquello se desencadenó desde la muerte de su niño.

Nadie la culpaba pero los destinos a veces son así de crueles y trágicos… y el hombre llamado Urahara Kisuke no era la excepción, pero esa historia se narrará a su debido tiempo.

La joven aún doncella se recargó en un muro de la tienda recién instalándose para después soltar un hondo suspiro acompañado de una bella sonrisa que iluminó el lugar. No era un sueño, ella de verdad lo había visto, el destino que alguna vez fue capaz de predecir gracias a la ayuda de Yoruichi, una amiga de su padre y adivina se estaba cumpliendo.

Tomo sus manos y las juntó en su pecho, del lado del corazón mientras sus ojos se cerraban y revivía en su mente las imágenes de aquel chico que se encontraban grabadas y presentes en su mente y pensamientos pero…

Sabía que había un alto precio que pagar si de verdad deseaba estar con él. No le sería otorgado tan fácilmente y ella ingenua aún ante las situaciones riesgosas aceptaba entregándose fácil a aquel camino, porque quizás estaba enamorada o simplemente ilusionada. Tantos años de soledad la habían marcado, pese a que no se encontrara así.

Estaba rodeada de fabulosas personas que le cuidaban y protegían pero ella deseaba la protección de él.

_Ichigo no era malvado_

_Orihime no deseaba estaba sola_

Regocijante corrió con su ´madre´ para ayudarle, sino un castigo fuerte le esperaría, con una sonrisa corrió ante ella para terminar de comenzar su futuro.

…

Esa misma tarde, Ichigo y Orihime hasta este punto desconocidos, observaron separados el atardecer, dejando en sus mentes la imagen de los respectivos desconocidos buscándose con el alma.

Si el destino, como predice la adivina más cotizada de los reinos, estaba a favor de los pelinaranjas, su amor iba a realizarse sin complicaciones, pero si el sol se enfriaba, el pago a dar era costoso.

Nadie tenía idea de los acontecimientos desafortunados que los rodean pero sí el hecho de que un sol nunca se encuentra y si se llegase a hacer, ese sol no debe dejarse solo porque entonces… se apaga.

-No deberías estar trabajando tan tarde Yoruichi-san -habló el hombre rubio sin tomar desprevenida a la hermosa morena.

-Son asuntos importantes y lo sabes Kisuke - respondió ésta ofreciéndole asiento.

-¿Cuándo crees que se cumpla la predicción? -cuestionó aquel hombre sin idea y sacando su característico abanico

-Eso dependerá de ellos… así que date prisa con los demás asuntos -mencionó ella levantándose.

-Aún no es seguro, ¿cierto?

-… Lo será a su debido tiempo -concluyó la mujer saliendo de la sala.

En lo absoluto, nadie podía asegurar que Orihime fuese reconocida como el sol del nuevo mundo y a Ichigo como el Rey, después de todo, la gente era estúpida y jamás verían lo que les convenía, pero si las cartas y los astros estaban de su lado, este pequeño juego resultaría bastante bueno, sólo debía tener confianza y mantener cálido al sol.

Pero comenzaremos desde el principio, desde que nuestra colisión comienza a causas forzadas. Ichigo Kurosaki, hijo único de una madre normal dedicada al hogar y Orihime Inoue, huérfana de nacimiento adoptada por comerciantes no tan normales, deberán enfrentarse a un destino lleno de desgracias y combatir contra ellos mismos si desean estar juntos y cambiar así la historia del pequeño pueblo llamado Karakura en Japón.

No sería fácil, pero tampoco afrontarían el proceso solos.

Un sol como princesa y un agujero negro como Rey … ¿ironías?, pero es la futura realidad.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAMIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

Como leerán me encuentra ya mejor, agradezco a sus consejos y apoyo, de verdad que son lindos y por ello vengo a compartir este pequeño fic. Supongo que lo termine rápido porque no será muy largo.

Si les está agradando dejen un comentario que con gusto leeré y apreciaré.

Por cierto, si subiré ´Thanks For The Memories´ porque no tengo miedo a hacer la historia, espero la puedan leer ya pronto :D

Sin más me retiro ;) llena de inspiración con nuevos proyectos iniciando por éste que nii lo tenía previsto.


End file.
